ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Call Answering
}} Durkon and Minrah discuss Minrah's performance and Durkon's prospects of resurrection. Cast * Durkon Thundershield (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Minrah Shaleshoe (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Thor ◀ ▶ Transcript Minrah: I guess this is... Valhalla? Minrah: I don't think it's Hel, unless we've been seriously misled on the teeth-gnashing-fluffiness ratio there. Durkon: Ye know, I haf a human friend named Roy who— Minrah: I know who Roy is. Durkon: Right, right. Sorry. Anyway, 'e were dead earlier this year. Durkon: 'E told me 'e started out up in tha clouds b'fore gettin' let inta tha Afterlife proper by a deva. Durkon: Mebbe tha's wha this is. Tho I dinnae see anyone ta judge us. Minrah: They could be in that tower over there? Come on, let's check it out. Minrah: So...if you're up here, does that mean our side won? Durkon: Aye, think so. Thanks fer helpin' me friends out when I couldnae. Minrah: I don't know how much I helped, to be honest. Minrah: I spent my whole life training to vanquish the forces of evil— Minrah: —and the moment something more threatening than a kobold shows up, I died. Minrah: Not exactly distinguishing myself, you know? Durkon: As far as I c'n tell, ye answered tha call when it came—unannounced, in tha middle o' tha night. Durkon: Dinnae get much more distinguish'd than tha. beat Durkon: 'Course, even with us dead, thar's still more ta do down thar b'fore tha world's safe. Durkon: Thar still be vampires lookin' ta swing tha Council o' Clans. Minrah: I guess... I guess they'll have to win that fight without us, then. Durkon: Och, lass, I dinnae go thru all tha trouble ta keep sittin' on tha bench! Durkon: Thar wouldnae ev'n be no danger if'n it weren't fer me. I mean, tha vampire me. Minrah: Yeah, but what are you going to do about it now? You're dead! Durkon: Like I said, Roy were dead, an' it dinnae stop 'im. Now tha me friends're free from mind control, I think they'll be workin' ta get me resurrected. Durkon: Assumin' they rememb'r ta save a bit o' ash from me chair. An' they haf enuff diamonds fer tha spell. Durkon: An' they find someone willin' an' able ta cast it. Durkon: B'fore they run outta time. Minrah: It doesn't really sound like a very high probability of success, if you ask me. Durkon: Dinnae get ta spend much time talkin' ta Elan, then? D&D Context * Devas are a type of angel in D&D. They were first introduced in Dragon #62 in 1982, and in the core rules in the 1983 Monster Manual II. Called a "celestial" in some editions, they were updated for D&D 3.5 in the 2003 Monster Manual. * Kobolds are small humanoid monsters inspired by German folklore. They were one of the first monsters introduced for D&D, included in the original 1974 Dungeons & Dragons white box, and expanded in the 1975 Blackmoor supplement. They have appeared in all editions of D&D, updated for D&D 3.5 in the 2003 Monster Manual. * Durkon discusses the requirements for a Resurrection spell. In addition to the 10,000 gp worth of diamonds, the body can be in any condition and need not be intact, so the ashes of Durkon's body left in the chair would be sufficient. ** Roy spent some or all of the money they had saved for these spell components paying the crew of the Mechane in #1029, "Budget Flight". Trivia * Thor's appearance in this strip would not be apparent until the next strip. * The phrase "gnashing of teeth" is repeated eight times in the bible, and is used to describe those who are cast out of heaven. External Links * 1133}} View the comic * 565922}} View the discussion thread